minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/How I wished Episode Six could've ended:
Jesse: *Uses flint and steel on Cassie* Cassie: Great. I'm stuck, out of enderpearls! Ivor" Like you should be! Jesse: *Pulls out an enderpearl* Petra: Jesse, we can't trust her. Ivor: I agree with Petra, put that thing away! Lukas: Jesse... Jesse: But... she's stuck, away from her homeworld too, just like us. Doesn't she deserve to leave too? Petra: What about Sparklez? And Lizzie? TorqueDawg? She killed them! She's the White Pumpkin!!! Ivor: Jesse, youre considering letting a murderer GO HOME!? Cassie: Jesse, I know I've done osome bad things but- Petra: You've done more than "bad" things, White Pumpkin! So shut it! Lukas: ... Ivor: Blond guy! Don't you agree? Jesse's being crazy! Lukas: Well... wouldn't you just be teleported down there when you tossed it? You only have one left. Jesse: You're right.. hadn't thought of that. *Turns to walk away* Cassie: Wait! I can catch it. If I catch it, the teleportation will be canceled! Ivor: Don't do it, Jesse. Come on. *Heads to the portal* Petra: Yeah. She's not worth anything. *Walks away* Cassie: Jesse, can you at least give me my cat? My dear, sweet Winslow? He's my best- my ONLY friend... Jesse: *Walks over to Winslow* Come here you pain-in-the-butt kitty. Lukas: *Nods at Jesse and heads to portal while Petra and Ivor watch* Jesse: *Winks to Cassie and tosses Winslow to her with an enderpearl* Cassie: Come to Master! *Catches Winslow and the enderpearl, smiles at Jesse while winking* Jesse: Bye, Cassie. *Smiles and turns around, putting on a sad face for her friends* Ivor: I don't know why you pity her. Jesse: *Takes a step away from the ledge* Cassie: *Uses enderpearl, appearing in front of jesse* Jesse: Cassie! You were supposed to- Cassie: *Shoves Jesse down* Jesse: AH! Ivor: NO! Lukas: Jesse! Petra: YOU.... ARGH! Jesse: *Lands on dirt, head first, and accidentally triggers the flint and steel, lightning the side of the dirt blocks on fire* Ughhh... *Falls unconsuis* (Never dcould spell that word...) --- Jesse: Argh... *Tries to get up* Winslow: *Jumps on Jesse, and in her weakened state, falls down* Jesse: Stupid cat! Cassie: *Finally builds over* So... you finally came to, huh? I knew you would try to trick me. You would be waiting to finish me off as soon as I stepped through that portal! Give me the key, Jesse, or I'll take it, coming at the expense of your life! Jesse: I wanted to help you, Cassie! Please.. I just want my friends to go home, at least. Please, let them go home, if you must take my life. Cassie: Your friends? They'll attack me as soon as they can. I had to seal the exit to the room with the portal with multiple layers of obsidian just to hold them. They are very mad at you, jesse. Jesse: I... I just wanted to help. *Gently moves Winslow off* Fine. Take it. You've won, Cassie. *Pulls out flint and steel* Cassie: Glad to finally go home... Jesse: Yes, I am. *Darts past Cassie, falls to the ground and uses one hand to propel herself forward and kicks Cassie onto the dirt platform with Winslow, gets onto her feet, breaks the dirt, and goes back up* Cassie: NO! NO! YOU... YOU! ... I'm sorry. I am really, really sorry. Jesse: I'm sorry too, Cassie, I would've helped you. We all would've, before the killing. Goodbye, you and Winslow can be together, forever. Cassie: Out of blocks... out of blocks... Jesse: *Realizes Cassie broke a ledge to build over, and looks at Cassie* I hope you and Winslow enjoy doing.. whatever it is you will be doing... Bye. *Starts walking over to break Lukas, Ivor, and Petra out* Lukas: YAH! *Breaks through the stone, then breaks the final block* Finally! Petra: *Walks past Lukas* Jesse! You're ok! Ivor: What about- *Notices Jesse's expression*....Cassie... Jesse: *Looks down* I wanted to help her, I thought she would go after we did and look for her home... I'm sorry... Lukas: So what happened? All we know is that she shoved you down and she trapped us using a trap and when we broke out, we found a layer of obsidian behind it. From what we could hear Cassie saying, you were out for the count. Jesse: I was knocked out... but.. I got Cassie trapped like before... *Walks past them and lights the portal, quiet* Petra: Jesse, it was stupid of you to give a murderer the benefit of the doubt, but I'm glad you still wanted to be nice. Ivor: So... who goes first? Jesse: I'll go first. Lukas: Wait, Jesse. We're a team, we should all go in. Jesse: Ok. Petra: 3....2....1... GO! *They all run in* Ivor: *Stops* aDVENTURE! *Runs in* Category:Blog posts